hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese☆Jet
Chinese☆Jet (チャイニーズ☆ジェット Chainīzu☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in China. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 「あいやー、酔蟹ぐるぐる巻きにしてたら 一寸（ちょっと）遅れたあるよ、行くあるー！」 せいいっぱいの声で　ニーハオ！中国ある！ 地球（ほし）を飛び出すある　チャイニーズ☆ジェット せいいっぱい踊るある　ハイヨー！　ハイヨー！ アクションは我に任せるあるよ　ヘタリア 宇宙の旅の話 美國（アメリカ）の映画を うちで見てきたある もうベテランある！ 新しい出会いは リアオ　ブー　チー！　リアオ　ブー　チー！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 気の流れ辿って　ニーハオ！中国ある！ 方向占う　チャイニーズ☆ジェット 結果次第で　チウバ！　チウバ！ なんだか妖気を感じるあるよ 　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇ある！ テーブルいっぱいの 料理と紹興酒で 歓迎するある☆ 「一個30ドルある！」 言葉が違っても　ブーザイイー！　ブーザイイー！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 「お前ら…エチゼンクラゲみてぇある！」 何が出てきても　驚かないある 長生きの我と 一緒に歌うある！ 「1，2，3，一起唱」 都　来　米　法　索　拉　西　都　来 声を合わせて　ニーハオ！中国ある！ 地球（ほし）が近づくある　チャイニーズ☆ジェット スピードをあげて　ハイヨー！　ハイヨー！ 弟子たちが帰り待ってるあるよ　ヘタリア 記念品になりそうな おみやげは詰める だけ詰め込むある がんばるよろし！ 「あいやー！宇宙からみても、 やはり我の家は広いある！」 手と手を繋いで リアオ　ブー　チー！　リアオ　ブー　チー！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Aiyaa, zui xie guruguru maki ni shitetara Chotto okureta aru yo, iku aru-!” Seiippai no koe de nii hao! Chuugoku aru! Hoshi wo tobidasu aru Chainiizu☆jetto Seiippai odoru aru hai yoo! Hai yoo! Akushon wa watashi ni makaseru aru yo Hetalia Uchuu no tabi no hanashi Amerika no eiga wo Uchi de mitekita aru Mou beteran aru! Atarashii deai wa Riao buu chii! Riao buu chii! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Ki no nagare tadotte niihao! Chuugoku aru! Houkou uranau Chainiizu☆jetto Kekka shidai de chiu ba! Chiu ba! Nandaka youki wo kanjiru aru yo Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu aru! Teeburu ippai no Ryouri to shoukoushu de Kangei suru aru☆ “Ikko sanjuu doru aru!” Kotoba ga chigatte mo buu zai ii! Buu zai ii! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia “Omaera… echizen kurage mitee aru!” Nani ga detekitemo odorokanai aru Nagaiki no watashi to Issho ni utau aru! “Yi, er, san, yi qi chang” Dou lai mi fa suo la xi dou lai Koe wo awasete nii hao! Chuugoku aru! Hoshi ga chikazuku aru Chainiizu☆jetto Supiido wo agete hai yoo! Hai yoo! Deshitachi ga kaeri matteru aru yo Hetalia Kinenhin ni narisou na Omiyage wa tsumeru Dake tsumekomu aru Ganbaru yoroshi! “Aiyaa! uchuu kara mitemo, Yahari watashi no ie wa hiroi aru!” Te to te wo tsunaide Riao buu chii! Riao buu chii! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “Aiya-, I was tying up my drunken crab And now I’m running a little late, let’s go-!” With our loudest voices Hello! It’s China! I’ll fly away from earth Chinese☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might Heave-ho! Heave-ho! You can count on me with the action moves Hetalia Stories about travelling in space I’ve seen them in American movies That I watched in my house I’m an expert at it! New encounters are awesome! Awesome! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Following the flow of qi Hello! It’s China! Fortunetelling with cardinal directions Chinese☆Jet Depending on the results let’s go! Let’s go! I can feel some sort of evil aura Hetalia “Hmm~, what’s going on?” We have encountered a spaceship! With a table completely filled with Food and shaoxing wine I will welcome them☆ “They are 30 dollars each!” Even though we speak different languages no problem! No problem! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “You guys… look like Nomura’s Jellyfish!” No matter what appears, I’m not surprised I’ve lived a long life And we should sing together! “1, 2, 3, let us sing” Do re mi fa so la ti do re Let’s chime in together Hello! It’s China! The earth is getting close Chinese☆Jet We start speeding up Heave-ho! Heave-ho! My apprentices are waiting for my return Hetalia Anything that makes a good memorabilia I’ll bring as much as I can fit in Back home as souvenirs I’ll try my best! “Aiya-! Even from space, My house sure looks big!” Hold our hands together awesome! Awesome! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Album This song was released on November 25, 2015, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Japan's version of Hetalian☆Jet and England's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the ninth track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet